pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015
01:56 and i said something back 01:56 and they banned me instead of him 01:56 >:( 01:56 but the other guy started it 01:56 Pengu >:( 01:56 Oh I know him 01:56 We're not friends though 01:57 yeah 01:57 good job 01:57 he gets people banned 01:57 hey 01:57 i was waitin for u 01:58 incase you're REALLY angry, look at rats (it's better than kittens but not puppies) 01:58 hi 01:58 hi 01:59 Does anyone remember when all PvZCC had where modified plants and there would be photos of colored torchwoods, robo-flower and a zombie with a shield 01:59 Grey Peashooters... 01:59 i miss the top 10 list on front page 01:59 I remember those days 02:00 i remember the first plant i ever saw 02:00 Bananna is this cute? 02:00 bubble doom shroom 02:00 multi-pea 02:00 kindoff 02:01 It looks adorable to me 02:02 What about you MasterNinja321? 02:02 is cute? 02:02 uh 02:02 idk 02:02 It looks cute that there is 2 rats and a little one 02:02 it's just a cute little family 02:03 yuay! 02:04 anyway *party) 02:04 (parrty) 02:04 You know what I GIVE UP 02:04 * The Fancy Rat holds a gun to his head and blows it 02:04 if (keyboard_check(vk_left)) 02:04 sprite_index = spr_hero_left; 02:04 02:04 02:04 if (keyboard_check(vk_right)) 02:04 sprite_index = spr_hero_right; 02:04 02:04 02:04 if (keyboard_check(vk_down)) 02:04 sprite_index = SPR_HERO_; 02:04 02:04 02:04 if (keyboard_check(vk_up)) 02:04 sprite_index = spr_hero_down; 02:04 my turning script 02:06 nice 02:09 . 02:12 hai 02:12 hai 02:12 14z?!!!!!!1111elf!!1one 02:14 opop 02:16 toes? 02:20 Ore wo dare da to omotte yagaru?! 02:21 I'm gone toes orbacal masterninja321 grei lilgrei 02:23 NO GUPPIE 02:23 GUPPEH 02:23 NUUU 02:27 kaw 02:28 Well I'm exploded 02:28 [02:28 HOLY MOTHER OF NOTCH SO MUCH LAAAAG' 02:30 pvz HD is wierd 02:30 shop is unlocked at night 02:30 eeeyup 02:32 so what now? 02:32 rpg 02:33 * The Fancy Rat explodes 02:33 how do u even change ur name 02:40 idk 02:40 i relly dk 02:40 kmdkamdka 02:40 sdkam 02:40 dkas 02:40 HEY NO SPAMMING 02:40 Hello, Fancy Rat. 02:40 That ain't exactly spamming. 02:40 (yaoming) 02:40 Hyper :D 02:40 Hullo 02:40 glad ur here 02:41 again 02:41 Fixer of Witches. 02:41 lol 02:41 DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN 02:41 I'm taking a wild guess and say Orb is doing coding and Grei is playing Bloons. 02:42 actually 02:42 yllautca 02:42 my friend who usually has nothing to do phoned me 02:42 and i had to talk with him for 23 mins 02:42 ._. 02:42 23 mins. 02:42 ._. 02:42 That's more than the time I talk to most people on phone 02:43 20+ seconds 02:43 "hello" 02:43 well usually i talk for max 1 min 02:43 - *important stuff I need to know* 02:43 "okay" 02:43 -done- 02:44 I'd assume you were talking about toes, but then again that's your real life friend. 02:44 Orbacal do you Citron? if you do, you're not gonna like GW2 02:44 How does one Citron? 02:44 do you like Citron* 02:44 uh that's a sexual term, don't say that o.o 02:44 humrgh 02:44 It's not to me. 02:45 Alright but don't get suprised when something 'different' happens when you say it 02:45 Humrgh 02:45 I wouldn't be surprised 02:46 Unless of course it means Waffles won't exist. 02:46 (yaoming) 02:46 Waffles won't exist 02:46 Your talking to a rat 02:46 BURN ALL CHATS 02:46 I realized that. 02:46 DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW DIRTY HUMOUR? 02:47 Peter Pettigrew. 02:47 oh gawd 02:47 I'm reading Gupps' message wall 02:47 SO MUCH H8 02:47 wai u do dis Planturnip 02:48 IM NAO RAT :( 02:48 I WIL DIE 02:48 Wait I have an alt (troll) 02:48 I just realized 02:48 If you're a Rat. 02:48 and I'm a Dark Lord. 02:48 back 02:48 You're technically serving me. 02:48 Hi HkH 02:48 (yaoming) 02:49 Sorry bro I'm a FANCY rat so I serve to king posh 02:49 not you :( 02:49 D: 02:49 I'M A DARK LORD 02:49 BOW DOWN 02:49 I'm also a Jedi. 02:50 WHAT ! 02:50 TEDS DAD DIED 02:50 :o 02:50 Which Ted? 02:50 ; 02:50 My mom 02:50 on no she's med 02:50 nvm then go on 02:51 I have to go now. 02:51 Planets to rule. 02:51 Yup and me to serve posh 02:53 NOOO HE ACTOOLY DED 03:05 hai 03:06 yey 03:06 avatar update 03:07 rip Knight Citron 03:15 gonna tell in PM 03:15 i can't even type right 03:15 xD 03:15 Alright ima dun 03:16 GUYZ IMPERTANT ANOONCEMENT 03:16 :o 03:16 toes PM 03:16 I WIL BE REVAMPING MY ENTIRE USERPAGE SO WATCH OUT FOR QUOTE OF THE DAY AND OTHER THINGS THAT WILL BE ADDED 03:16 i don't see anything 03:16 gonna refresh 03:16 No I'm gonna start right now 03:17 I haven't even started xD 03:17 so when GW2 is announced do you think it's done? 03:17 it already is announced 03:17 and even gameplay was shown 03:17 if ti is, you're in a world of hurt 03:17 it 03:17 I know 03:17 I was just saying in a universe where it was announced 03:18 ._. LOGICAAAHHH 03:18 SO LOGICAL 03:19 mEN IN BLACK DIDN'T EXIST 03:19 And I don't know what caps lock is (troll) 03:20 Well chat is ded 03:20 CHAT IS DED OH NU 03:20 Wait what's announced? 03:21 * The Fancy Rat heals chat 03:21 NOOO CHART IS DYING OF POSON 03:21 SOMEONEHELPMEORIWILLKILLMYSELFSOHELPMEORDIEANDWIKIAGOPGONEANDDOWNHILL 03:26 CAN I FLOD 03:27 JAPAN? 03:30 ehsdjkhfjoielksdjxfmiok 03:30 OH NO CHAT IS DEAD 03:31 GIV E IT A LESSER LIFE POTION 03:32 you have been poked 03:35 Hey Guppie should REALLY protect his page (troll) 03:35 His userpage 04:19 . 04:19 Jesus Christ cat is dead 04:20 Cha* 04:20 chat* 04:32 Wb 04:34 hai 04:36 hi 04:40 hallo 04:55 pvz2 doesn't have loonboon, right? 04:56 hmm 04:56 nu 05:08 BRING IT BACK NAO 05:13 mib 05:14 im mlg 05:14 lololol 05:14 i pgh 05:14 and you're not (troll) 05:15 -_- 05:16 (party2) 05:16 (party) 05:19 (party) vs (frog) 05:19 (party) wins due to originality (troll) 05:28 chat is ded 05:28 ded 05:28 but im not (troll) 05:29 ripparoni pepperoni chat ;-;7 05:29 guys 05:30 we are getting contacted 05:30 by mlg pros (troll) 05:30 no 05:30 other 05:31 strange sounds are in the sky 05:31 Rx2. 05:31 also everyone in U Swill die in 5 years 05:31 USA* 05:31 what @Wikia 05:31 How do you know? @Banana 05:31 Well 05:31 its not accurate 05:31 You know Binding of Isaac and before how I didn't know about how annoying Clotties are? 05:32 @Rx2 05:32 yea 05:32 I was wrong D: 05:32 huehuehue 05:32 Every time I see them I cri 05:32 theres a super volcano in US 05:32 i go like "whyyyy" 05:32 it will erupt in our life time 05:32 bc staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhpppppppp pl0x 05:32 ... 05:32 Well that's why I'm not going to USA any time soon. 05:32 why 05:33 Rx2 05:33 u a boss 05:33 cuz i am in usa 05:33 :O 05:33 :( 05:33 dude its not accurate 05:33 u guys know what a supervolcano is 05:33 yellow stone 05:33 that can wipe out US 05:33 Main Page?oldid=3874 05:34 it loks bootiful 05:34 the volcano size underneath yellow stonee is half the size of UK 05:34 if the blows 05:34 US will be doomed 05:34 UK will be fully of ash 05:34 proof 05:35 damn it 05:35 Rx2 its not accurate tho 05:35 bc im scared out of my miiind 05:35 Stap it 05:35 but how do you know that only UK will be covered in ash? 05:35 so i might happen when we are dead 05:35 It could kill da seaaaaa 05:35 jk 05:35 wikia the volcanic explosian is half the size of endland 05:36 the ocean isn't going to die any time soon. 05:36 that smoke will travel 1000s of mph 05:36 But how do you know that it would ONLY travel to UK? 05:36 there will be storms 05:36 shut up zub,bibiiikt5jkghgfnhery 05:36 banana cannon how do you know all of this 05:36 it will rain ash in UK 05:36 Right. 05:36 Coats still help. 05:36 BECAUSE HOODZ 05:36 Bcuz Ima rat :D 05:36 Hoods will help. 05:37 eeeyup 05:37 Banana Cannon 05:37 That's pretty obvious. 05:37 wat 05:37 WHere are you getting thi 05:37 s 05:37 He's trying to scare me out of my pants D: 05:37 science man 05:37 who is 05:37 but dont be worried 05:37 bill nye? i thought he was dead 05:37 Well 05:37 At least I don't die to a volcano. 05:37 eeyup 05:37 I only get ash rain :) 05:38 Unless life h8s me 05:38 scientists have been looking into this for years 05:38 how hard will the ash hit the ground approximately? 05:38 Banana Cannon how do you know all of this 05:38 science man 05:38 school 05:38 internet 05:38 the internet? 05:38 Will it be like some heavier hail or something? 05:38 well 05:38 its rocks 05:38 raining rocks 05:38 ... 05:39 So you're saying that when I'm going to school I'm going to be hit by a endless range of rocks? 05:39 well 05:39 Well I'm dead, aren't I? 05:39 so basiclly me taking a sh!t obn your lawn 05:39 theres so big the will collaps your school 05:39 So my house will die too. 05:39 Yaya. 05:39 Time to move to Poland for all eternity. 05:39 not saying why. 05:40 SAY WHAT? (RACIST) 05:41 Dood. 05:41 http://prntscr.com/7iw4fu this is the volcanic range 05:42 smoke will spread 05:42 If you were in this situation, would you REALLY stay in your house which would collapse according to Banana? 05:43 dude ash plus rain = solid ash 05:43 piles and piles will crush your roof 05:43 I live in USA 05:43 well CA,USA 05:43 05:44 Oh gawd I hope you guys don't rape me o.o 05:44 05:44 http://prntscr.com/7iw5li 05:44 this is the magma size under ground 05:44 this has not happened yet 05:44 but it will at some point 05:44 maybe 5 - 10 - 15 years 05:44 or longer 05:45 but... 05:45 well well 05:45 dont worry 05:45 better warn everyone 05:45 Also what if my house was made out of pure silver? 05:45 lol 05:45 you will live 05:45 but i dont reccomend warning people 05:46 I bet when you see my body you will dry hump it till the foreskin rips and my butthole fractures 05:46 until its on the news 05:46 Would it still collapse the silver house? 05:46 Or would the silver house stay firm? 05:46 Would this cause any explosions like tampering with the nuclear power plants or sumthing 05:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uMRPjXrNdA watch this , this is fake but this is just what they think will happen 05:47 TFR, you could easily figure that out. 05:47 Too bad I can't (troll) 05:47 lots of people know about this 05:47 they aint bothered 05:47 they say it will happen in lot sof years 05:48 why did i say anything -_- 05:48 and dinosaurz exist 05:49 and pvz plants 05:49 well lets just say it wont happen for noe 05:49 and weed 05:49 and zombies 05:49 now* 05:49 and bad fan ideas 05:49 and Bananna Cannon 05:49 and pudding 05:49 wah xD 05:49 and pants 05:49 and sex 05:49 and stufff 05:49 and people 05:49 END OF STORY 05:50 Seriously, TFR? 05:50 o_o 05:50 ssss 05:50 sex 05:50 no. 05:50 Mentioning that word makes me cringe. 05:50 Oh I didn't mean to say 'sex' 05:50 ii cant wait till 16 05:51 :) 05:51 I weas trying to say seth (a minecraft youtuber) 05:51 TFR, check if there is power plants surrounding USA or in USA. 05:51 wat the hell 05:51 was* 05:51 Then tell me what you think. 05:51 What happens fi I piss on a Peashooter? seriously I really wonder 05:52 if* 05:52 WWould it try to kill me or do nothing or...seriously I WONDER 05:53 pee shooter 05:53 Peashooter* 05:53 (troll) 05:55 Guys do you think fore pea does tons of damage with a Repeater's worth of plant food 05:55 Fire Pesa 05:55 Fkre PEA* 05:55 Fife pra 05:56 YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVE UP *AIMS GUN AT HIS HEAD* 05:56 * The Fancy Rat dies 05:52 WWould it try to kill me or do nothing or...seriously I WONDER 05:53 pee shooter 05:53 Peashooter* 05:53 (troll) 05:55 Guys do you think fore pea does tons of damage with a Repeater's worth of plant food 05:55 Fire Pesa 05:55 Fkre PEA* 05:55 Fife pra 05:56 YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVE UP *AIMS GUN AT HIS HEAD* 05:56 * The Fancy Rat dies 06:05 rip 06:05 anyone wanna mario my mario 06:05 i am playing Adventures of Dodo Rider (minigame in PvZ2 Chinese) right now 06:05 wot 06:07 MasterNinja do u have a bluestacks APK to pvz 2 china 06:07 fbc update 06:08 no 06:08 ugh this is hard 05:56 YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVE UP *AIMS GUN AT HIS HEAD* 05:56 * The Fancy Rat dies 06:05 rip 06:05 anyone wanna mario my mario 06:05 i am playing Adventures of Dodo Rider (minigame in PvZ2 Chinese) right now 06:05 wot 06:07 MasterNinja do u have a bluestacks APK to pvz 2 china 06:07 fbc update 06:08 no 06:08 ugh this is hard 06:23 MasterNinja321 06:23 can u flavor 06:24 MasterNinja321 06:24 link crzzy dave 06:24 into this chat 06:24 ugh 06:24 please 06:24 hes in pvz chat 06:25 YES! 06:25 Hiz! 06:25 :) 06:25 hai 06:25 yo 06:25 you're welcome ._. 06:25 Ello, mate 06:25 how come you couldn't come on pvz wikia chat? 06:25 Banned 06:25 woah 06:25 Pengu >:( 06:26 Racism 06:26 but im not racist 06:26 what? 06:26 06:26 he was 06:26 huh? 06:26 06:26 ;( im not racist tho 06:26 toes PM 06:26 Pinguuu 06:26 ok 06:26 NOOT NOOT 06:26 its all i mix up 06:26 penguin plant 06:26 4 lif 06:26 ;( 06:27 :( 06:27 06:27 Yoyo 06:27 I wish you was back 06:27 crzzy dave PM 06:27 I be going to and fro 06:27 So don't go slow 06:28 lol 06:28 TCLP 06:29 give me a link to the ban thread 06:29 toes/orb PM? 06:29 It was an instant ban 06:30 if anyone sees pengu in pvz chat 06:30 he should get banned instead 06:30 he started it 06:30 ! 06:30 oh k 06:31 I GET p*SSED OF FOR A REASON 06:32 Banana 06:32 Come in chat tomorrow 06:32 The block ends tomorrow 06:32 k 06:32 and if pengu is there 06:32 he has something coming 06:32 >:):)"> 06:33 umm 06:33 don't get too excited you are still restricted to the rules 06:33 :P 06:33 i have over 100 of my friends made a wikia accounts 06:33 lets see what happens 06:33 Banana 06:34 revenge makes things worse 06:34 ^^^ 06:34 or doesn't solve anything 06:34 well pissing me of dosnt solve anything 06:34 uh 06:34 i'm not sure if using that word is allowed 06:34 I'm admin here so 06:34 :T 06:35 MN 06:35 everything was all good 06:35 PLEASE 06:35 till i played pvz 06:35 GIE HIM A CHANCE 06:35 PLEASE 06:35 OKAY 06:35 JEEZ 06:35 PLEASE 06:35 :) 06:35 WHAT THE HELL 06:35 thanks 06:35 No need to rage mr. 06:35 ._. 06:36 Who wants to do a hangout? 06:36 google? 06:36 You might as well could of have let that ban slide if you ask me that, and in that rage. 06:36 That wasnt rage 06:36 It was begging 06:36 Google hangout 06:36 @Banana 06:36 k 06:36 why do you want to 06:36 ill join 06:37 Ok 06:37 Lemme add y Oh 06:37 You* 06:37 Eh 06:37 I don't want anyone to see me irl 06:38 link to hangout tclp 06:38 MN 06:38 We just chat 06:38 Then why do you want to hangout? You can chat here too 06:39 Bcuz 06:39 Hangouts are kooler 06:39 eh 06:39 HANGOUT! 06:40 Hangouts crash when k try to make a group hangout 06:41 anyone have skypiii 06:41 i don't 06:41 a u h s -_- 06:44 ?? 06:45 Banana PM 06:45 >:):)"> 07:03 im a bit worried 07:03 UI has not been doing videos 07:06 Ul? 07:06 that youtuber 07:06 he hax 06:44 ?? 06:45 Banana PM 06:45 >:):)"> 07:03 im a bit worried 07:03 UI has not been doing videos 07:06 Ul? 07:06 that youtuber 07:06 he hax 07:19 masterninja do u have 07:19 M W xD 07:30 YRESDFG 07:30 APOIU 07:30 [POIYIOP[ 07:30 God damn cats 07:31 walkin on me keyboard 07:37 cat can't swipe keyboard keys 07:47 xD 07:47 u sure 07:47 im animating slice shroom 08:41 . 08:42 Klampy exists? 08:42 Better Kick Klampy 08:42 lulz 08:43 OpieOP 08:48 Ping bomb? 08:49 !mods 08:49 Banana Cannon 08:49 Sorry for ping bomb 08:50 --__-_- 08:51 colorful text though huh 08:51 :P 08:51 ikr 08:51 epic af 08:52 pings don't ping me fsr 08:52 probably cuz IE, im not sure tho 09:03 BRONY! 09:03 PVZBronyGod 09:05 :o 2015 06 19